The Dealer of Destruction!/Transcript
This is a transcript of The Dealer of Destruction! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) Narrator: Ash Ketchum: '''Here we go (Ash and Pikachu performing a Steel Z-move) - - '''Po the Panda: (excited) Wow! - - Philmac: What's going on? - - - - - - (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Legends opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): The Dealer of Destruction! - - - Professor Kukui: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Xenon Onslaught: Sorry but... I don't want none of you worthless villains getting in my way. - - Xenon Onslaught: Team Flare didn't get the picture of trying to make a perfect world. The only thing that's perfect... is that there's nothing left in the universe except pure darkness. - - Xenon Onslaught: You villains always wants take or conquer these worlds. - - - Xenon Onslaught: Die. Guzma: Say goodbye to your friends. All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Trubbish! (Back to the show) - - - Xenon Onslaught: Now if you excuse me... - - - - - - - - - - - Team Rocket & the villians: We're off with a new blast! - - - - - - - - - - - Mark EVO: Oh no... Philmac: Primus Onslaught. N.A.N.O.: NOT THIS CREEP AGAIN! - - - Kiawe: Primus Onslaught? Mallow: Another friend? All Heroes: NO WAY! Ash Ketchum: He's a bad robot and Philmac's arch-enemy. Mark EVO: And for some unknown reason, he really wants Philmac dead. Rattrap: Is he part of Team Skull too? N.A.N.O.: Nah, he's not with Team Skull. Mark EVO: He's with Organization XIII. - - Optimus Primal: We don't who you are we are very powerful and unbeatable to defeated us. So why do you a rematch again? Xenon Onslaught: Because I'm a strongest robot in the universe. - - - - (Primus then sees Philmac's pure blue eye) Xenon Onslaught: Where are your cold hearted cyan eyes I remember Philmac? Philmac: That's none of your concern. Mark EVO: He change back to his normal self. Philmac: Mark what you doing?! Piccolo: He's going to protect you. - - - - - - Mark EVO: Wait, something is coming out of Philmac! Emerl: What? - - - ???: (Stretching) Xenon Onslaught: (In Megatron (Predacon)'s Voice) Welcome my creation and welcome Dark the Unknown. (Dark is awaken and started evil laugh) Mark EVO: Philmac (False self) + Dark Philmac + Nemesis the Unknown + Rage Philmac = Dark the Unknown? Depth Charge: Yeah he made a clone an evil version of you friend, he using his powers of negative energy to seperate him and free him from his prison. Rattrap: Well that's just Prime. - - Xenon Onslaught: You idiot, that dark blast from Ansem and Young Xehanort didn't hurt Philmac, instead it transfers all of his negativity including his heartless personality and split right out of him. And thanks to that new dark power I stole from Quintessa and that inferior Megatron, I managed to upgrade this new type of power and gave it to this new creation. Now Dark the Unknown is ready to destroy! Dark the Unknown: Yes sir! - - - - - - - N.A.N.O.: YOU TOOK HIS SUPER STRENGTH AND FORCE FIELD AWAY TOO?! Goku: Fortunately he had too. Mark EVO: THANKS TO YOU EMERL, PHILMAC REALLY IS GOING TO BE DESTROYED!!!! Gmerl: Mark EVO what do we say about blaming Emerl?! Emerl: Blaming me is not the answer. Mark EVO: I'm sorry, BUT WE CAN'T JUST STAND HERE! Emerl: You're right Mark we must attack! Nigel Uno: Kids Next Door Battle Station! - - - - - - - - Xenon Onslaught: I'm not letting this Keyblabe wielder interfering this battle, BEGONE! (Primus open a portal sending Mark far away from the here) N.A.N.O.: Mark! Emerl: Don't worry I'll bring him back to us now. Potal open! Dark the Unknown: I don't think so! Gmerl: Oh yes he does! Whirlwind Shield! (He trapped Dark the Unknown in his shield) Emerl: Thanks Gmerl. Potal open! (Emerl opened a potal and Mark came back from far away) Mark EVO: Thank you sir for saving me. Emerl: Your welcome Mark EVO. (Dark breaks free from his shield using Darkness Wave) Gmerl: When did he learn to use Darkness Wave? Ash Ketchum: He must have use LadyDevimon attack against The Digidestined and their Digimon and us at Team Flare Crisis. King Kai: And if Dark the Unknown keeps on fighting he may destory the Pokemon world just like Apocalymon and Team Flare almost destory the Kalos region. That darn Xenon how could he be so cruel who created an evil clone of Philmac. - - (Dark activate his arm cannons) Mark EVO: Oh no! (Dark fires his laser at Mark but stop his attack using his magic) - - - Xenon Onslaught: For the record, Mark EVO really does have a point there. Now that your powers are taking away by your behavior thanks to Emerl and friends... (Primus points at Philmac) Xenon Onslaught: ...You're as good as dead. (Mark EVO defend Philmac) Mark EVO: It's was just a joke. Xenon Onslaught: It's too late for that. N.A.N.O.: It's never too late for that Buster. Electron Boost Cannon! (He fire his attack and hit Primus really hard.) Xenon Onslaught: (grunts) That really hurt. N.A.N.O.: And I'm just warming up bud. (Primus then use auto-repaired mode to heal himself) Xenon Onslaught: Hm... So am I Dark the Unknown: While Ash battles Guzma, I guess it's time for us to put you all down... (looks at Ash's classmates) including the five of you. Rattrap: I don't think so evil clone cause you're going down. Silverbolt: You tell him Rattrap. - Dark the Unknown: Hehe... Fox Tail Inferno! (Dark fires Fox Tail Inferno hitting Kyubimon) Rika Nonaka: That's Kyubimon's move! - - Mark EVO: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! HE CAN COPY MOVES?! ''' '''Philmac: I don't have that technique! That's Emerl's move! Henry Wong: He's copying our attacks. - - Xenon Onslaught: How about this? (He fires three missiles hitting Growlmon, Gargomon and Kyubimon which causes the Digimon Tamers to felt the same pain as their Digimon) How do you like it? Dark the Unknown: Ah. So the three Digimon Tamers felt the same pain as their Digimon? Xenon Onslaught: Correct, Dark. Dark the Unknown: Mind if I try? Xenon Onslaught: Sure thing. Dark the Unknown: Take this! (Dark uses the palm of his hands to fire gravity beam attacks on them again) Emerl: Celestial Protect Shield! (He activate his shield and protect our heroes) Tai Kamiya: Thanks Emerl. Li Showron: He must have use King Ghidorah's attack. - Dark the Unknown: Corona Blaster!! (He fire his attack and hit Rattrap) Dark the Unknown: Fist of the Beast King! (He fire another attack and hit Dinobot) - - N.A.N.O.: AHH!! EMERL, HE'S BEATING UP EVERYBODY WITH OUR OWN MOVES! DO SOMETHING PLEASE!?! Emerl: Hey Dark try to stop this! Twilight Star Laser! (He fire his attack and hit Dark the Unknown really hard.) Philmac: Nice shot Emerl! Emerl: And take that Xenon! Sonic Zap Chain! (He wrap Xenon and zap him) Emerl: My Sonic Zap Chain remove your heal power and your recover for good. Xenon Onslaught: Heh. That's why I have a backup power. (Xenon activated a backup auto-repair) Philmac: That's cheating! - - Dark the Unknown: Oh no you don't! (activate his Phantom Ruby) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Goku: How dare you ask that? Ash is one of our students, Guzma! You can't have him! Guzma: Really? Hiccup: - - - - Chi-Chi: What do you know about the Pokémon League? Goku: Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi: Bullying trainers for pleasure, using dirty tactics in battle, you've known nothing about Pokémon training and Pokémon Leagues. The Alola League will happen and it will become a reality! So, go back to where you came from you dirty white-haired beast! Goku: Guzma knows the fact that not all trainers are weak. I'm sure he doesn't mean to come here and make threats. Especially after Kukui's announcement for a Pokémon League. (gives Guzma an angry glare) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Xenon Onslaught: You're a fool, Philmac... A complete fool. - - Xenon Onslaught: You won't be needing this anymore. (Xenon break Philmac's sword) Philmac: My sword! Xenon Onslaught: Or this. (Xenon then breaks his shield into pieces of shards) Philmac: Not my shield too. Lana: You're so cruel! Kiawe: (In Norm Abram's voice) You're evil robot! Xenon Onslaught: You're too kind. (Dark grabs the tip of Philmac's broken sword) Dark the Unknown: But you can have this. (Dark runs into Philmac and stab him with it) Philmac: (Screaming in pain) Steven Universe: Philmac! - - - Dark the Unknown: You brought this to yourself Philmac! No powers and no defenses, you're just now a normal robot in the a fight you'll never win. - - - (Xenon and Dark began beating up Philmac violently) - - Xenon Onslaught: You are truly weak, Philmac... (Xenon grabs Philmac by the neck) Xenon Onslaught: To be honest... - (Xenon then puts his arm cannon on Philmac's chest) Xenon Onslaught: ...I like you better as a lonely robot. (Xenon fire a extremely powerful blast which made Philmac scream in pain and send him flying) Mark EVO: Philmac! - Dark the Unknown: Philmac, you are no longer fit to have this type of darkness inside you, I on the other hand am. (Dark unleash his dark aura around him) Piccolo: His power level is rising up. - - - - Xenon Onslaught: I would love to kill you all right now, but this isn't the time or place to fight your useless pets or see your pointless skills... Dark the Unknown: We'll just be on way. Ash Ketchum: Someday we'll get stronger and defeat Team Skull's leader, and off course you and your new creation. Dark the Unknown: I would like to see you try, you useless boy. Philmac: (grunt) Don't you dare call my friend name useless boy, you fake old me. (Xenon punched him in the gut) Philmac: (Groans) Xenon Onslaught: Night night. (Philmac collapsed) Sakura Avalon: Philmac no! - - Dark the Unknown: You've got a lot of nerve for a annoying robot who's afraid of losing. Lillie: (Gasps in shocked) (Flashback of what Dark Philmac said to Lillie) Dark Philmac (Flashback): You've got a lot of nerve for a annoying girl who's afraid of Pokemon. (Flashback ends) Lillie: It was you! Dark the Unknown: Hm? Lillie: You're the one of Philmac's form almost kill my mother! Mark EVO: What?! Emerl: Are you saying Dark is responsible for all cost of destruction of Kalos region and almost kill your mother and us too? Lillie: Yes. Mark EVO: So then back when we were dealing with Faba and the other villains, that was him?! Dark the Unknown: You arrogant little brat, if you and your brother haven't got in my way... I would've kill that annoying mother of yours... Rika Nonaka: How dare you say that to her! - Lillie: Now his sealed is broken he's free his pure heart and he's back to normal self again. Dark the Unknown: '''Philmac's heart is weak and innocent, so when he sealed up his pure heart, I help him to tough him up and manipulated his mind to become a anti-hero of justice who works alone. '''Mark EVO: '''You surely did, In the worse way possible! '''Dark the Unknown: '''We would've just kill you all when we the chance, but thanks to Emerl and that stunt he pulled, he didn't just take Philmac's powers away, he cut off my connection with him! '''Mark EVO: That means Philmac is-- N.A.N.O.: A good robot and he's free. Mark EVO: No N.A.N.O., Philmac has become a pawn of his dark self! Dark the Unknown: Yes, and all of you didn't realize it. Emerl: Apparently we did realize now, it was Gladion who's figuring out and you responsible for all of it for what you have done. Mark EVO: And back at Kalos too! you almost hurt Korrina and Lucario! Gmerl: We knew Philmac was innocent all along. Mark EVO: Now we know who's the real jerk here, it's not Philmac... IT'S YOU DARK! Dark the Unknown: Hehe, like that's gonna bother me. Mark EVO: You bet it is. Dark the Unknown: Then if Philmac is innocent, why did you leave him in the ultra space and banish him to cyber jail? Mark EVO: Because he wants to leave him alone so he don't want to hurt us evening from you. Dark the Unknown: Alone? Haha... please. Lillie: Dark the Unknown: Lillie, remember you said to Philmac... ' "'No Philmac, you're ''the one who's blind! You're so consumed by your distrust towards my friends and obsession of being so overprotective of me, you see what you only wanted to see?" Well... You were right, Philmac really is blind because I made him do that. he see what I only wanted to see. Him... hurting his own friends, and he didn't know it was me. What an idiot he really is... and that's just awesome... (smirks) Lillie: - - '''Dark the Unknown:' Bye bye for now. (They left) Mark EVO: Philmac are you okay? N.A.N.O.: He's unconscious, but he's still alive... barely. Rhinox: We must recover him quickly. Ratchet: Right to the healing chamber. Emerl: Hang on Philmac you gotta be okay. (Meanwhile at Professor Kukui's house Philmac is fully recover and heal from Healing Chamber.) Emerl: Philmac are you okay? Philmac: Yes, Emerl I'm okay and thank you for saving me. Emerl: Your welcome Philmac. Mark EVO: (Angry) GRR!!! THOSE JERKS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY ALMOST KILL PHILMAC AND GET AWAY WITH IT!! Emerl: Mark calm down N.A.N.O.: We'll get them next time you'll see. Mark EVO: I'm sorry, but now that Primus Onslaught is he in Alola, we're in big trouble! N.A.N.O.: And to make things worse, Philmac's evil personality was a will of his own. And his got super powers! Mark EVO: And now his dark personality is free he'll do anything as he please. Emerl: We need a plan to defeat Dark and Xenon once and for all. (All heroes agree) Philmac: ... Double D: So Emerl, what is your plan? Emerl: Well Double D my plans.... Mark EVO: Emerl, you should give Philmac his powers back right now. Emerl: Mark I told you he still have to stay positive and good thoughts, but I can't give his powers back now it's too soon because of you. That's why you have to shake it all negative thoughts. Mr. Popo: Emerl's right Mark he still got a lot more training to do. And besides if he give his powers back without training, then Xenon and Dark will win, we'll lose big time and we also lose Philmac for eternity. Mark EVO: WHAT?! you can't be serious! Give them back to him now! Emerl: Mark you have to be patients. Mark EVO: Yeah I know, but still-- Philmac: Mark EVO, please... listen to what they say. N.A.N.O.: But-- Philmac: '''(Grunt in pain a little) Just listen to them, please... (Mark and N.A.N.O. sighs and nods to Emerl) '''Mark & N.A.N.O.: Y-Yes sir! - - - - - - - - Narrator: Xenon created evil clone of Philmac named Dark the Unknown. - - - - - - - - - Narrator: As the journey continues. (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts